


Hating

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [47]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei is back together with Tyler and Maddy really doesn’t like it. Drabble from the Hearing!Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hating

“What are you doing here?” Maddy asks when she walks in the door and sees Tyler on the couch.

“Mei’s in her room changing,” he says, not answering the question. She can’t help but roll her eyes in annoyance.

“So does that mean you two are back together then?” she asks, still standing by the door, trying to decide if she’s going to come inside or not if it means having to deal with Asshole #1.

“Obviously,” he says, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

He’s such a pompous dick and she has no idea what Mei sees in him. She has to know that she can get somebody a million times better than Tyler O’Conner. He may be the source of millions of girls’ fantasies, but he’s a Class A jerk and nothing like the sweet character he plays on TV.

“You make her cry again, and I’ll leak all of your dirty laundry to US Weekly,”

“As if anybody is going to listen to you,” he says. “Everyone calls you the crazy one. Mei is the sexy one. Li is the smart one. And you’re just the bitter bitch that nobody wants around.”

“Fuck you,” she says. “You know that garbage isn’t true. And you would think, for a boy that’s only recently won over Mei’s forgiveness for cheating on her and treating her like crap, that you’d be making more of an effort with her family.”

“Why?” he scoffs. “I’m dating your sister, not you. Or is that what this is all about? You want a ride on the Tyler express?” he says, laying back on the couch and gesturing to his lap.

She wants to go into the kitchen, take out a knife, and stab him repeatedly. Instead, she walks calmly over to their bookshelf to pick up one of her papa’s old ASL dictionaries from the days when he was still learning. It’s thick and heavy, which works for her as she throws it at Tyler and it hits him hard in the chest and knocks his phone to the ground.

“What the hell?” He glares at her.

“Maybe this time around you can actually learn to sign,” she says. “She’s not going to read your lips forever.”

“She can and she will,” Tyler says.

Just as the door is opening and her parents are walking through the door, Tyler is throwing the dictionary back at her.

“Get out,” Papa says firmly. Dad marches straight over to the couch and grabs Tyler by the arm.

“Assault!” he yells, but her dad continues to drag him by the arm until he’s shoved out of the apartment and the door is slammed in his face.

WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? Papa asks.

ASK MEI, she signs, with a roll of her eyes. I OBVIOUSLY DIDN’T INVITE HIM OVER.


End file.
